


Body Gold (下

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Body Gold (下

只有左轮是没法满足的。  
奥利弗清楚得很，这是他自己的身体。和父母闹翻，没钱买抑制剂，在17岁那年因为发情而去俱乐部，在那里被轮奸的奥利弗非常清楚。那些人有同样是omega的，也有beta，但是那些人在场的时候他从没感觉到被满足。  
alpha不一样。  
alpha刚走进那个淫乱窝的时候，奥利弗就感觉到前所未有的安心，哪怕他接下来只是要被卷入一场全新的轮奸游戏，成为里面的受害人。  
他不在乎。那时候，他真的这么想。就像吸食毒品的人对一些感觉会变得很迟钝一样，他也是如此。  
他不可能在这边回到基地的两个小时路途上只在屁股里面塞着一支左轮手枪度过，他的自尊心也不允许，然而这个抓到他弱点的王八蛋一点也没有放过他的意思。  
他屁股里的枪又转又蹭，奥利弗忍不住叫出声，这感觉很羞耻。金属特有的表面在他的肉壁上磨蹭，时不时那枪管还会撞一下生殖腔的入口。  
古斯塔夫不是想要奥利弗舒服，这点毫无疑问。  
他只是实在说不出——为什么古斯塔夫会这么做，他想不出像样的动机。  
他贪婪地吸着空气里的味道，古斯塔夫身上的费洛蒙气味很淡，也许是吃了alpha抑制剂的原因，没有在这样的小空间里浓郁到让人难以忍受。  
所以这才让奥利弗刚才难以忍受的。  
如果刚才奥利弗让古斯塔夫放出信息素，也许古斯塔夫不会拒绝，这样奥利弗也能顺理成章地失去理智，现在开口求古斯塔夫让他上自己。  
体液顺着左轮手枪的动作从后穴流出，滴在这幅担架上，奥利弗心想自己回到基地的一瞬间有多么窘迫，而好医生又是多么混蛋。  
不知道他在嘴里能够吐出什么好话，奥利弗不擅长求人，他也不想求。然而发情期的爱液不听使唤，在左轮进出的过程中，奥利弗已经把所有能想到的话都想了一遍。  
最后的最后，他闭上了眼。  
“古斯塔夫，解决我的发情期。”  
“这不是我的职责。并且你的语气不像在求人。”  
奥利弗不知道这是多少次咬住了嘴唇，他用牙齿撕掉死皮，感觉到疼痛和血腥味的蔓延。  
他用手捂住脸，古斯塔夫的声音一如既往冷淡，好像一点也不是那个被omega诱惑的男人。  
奥利弗张开嘴，他不知道自己要说什么，这也许是什么惊天动地的发言，总是是他没法控制的语言。  
他对古斯塔夫求救了。  
“……别用那把该死的枪了，我想要你。”  
古斯塔夫的动作愣了一下。也许是因为这句话确实煽动，也是古斯塔夫没有料到的结局。  
“我说了我不打算脏了我自己。”  
“在你眼里我到底有多脏！”  
……说到这，古斯塔夫却闭嘴了。  
奥利弗挣扎着想站起来或者阻止古斯塔夫，可已经被照顾了一通的身体还是几乎把古斯塔夫当作一切。  
他没法反抗。  
这是性别上的优劣。  
奥利弗知道自己被恨着，被讨厌，居然现在落魄到了alpha都不愿意上自己的程度自然是对他信心的一种磨灭。  
就在他胡思乱想准备开口对古斯塔夫大骂一通，古斯塔夫的手却拔出了那把左轮，他站起身来到担架前，握住奥利弗的腿。  
从这个视角来看，奥利弗的双腿就像是个什么大门，邀请着外来人的进入。  
他的后穴还在呼吸样地张合，奥利弗在心里不断重复——这不是堕落，他也没什么好堕落的，omega的使命就是如此。解决alpha的性欲，生孩子，不论这个社会如何变迁，都是这样的规矩。  
有些人仅仅是嘴上不说而已。  
奥利弗就是这样的人。  
他根本不承认自己被那根好医生的肉棒吸引，那东西比左轮粗，而且带劲得多，奥利弗看着面前的男人握住自己的性器，试着塞进奥利弗的屁股里，奥利弗甚至自己就把腿分到最开。  
好医生的性器是漂亮的形状，也许还有点向左偏，奥利弗低头去盯着那根肉棒看，只是想象那根东西要插进体内他就兴奋得不行。冷静，奥利弗。他用还存在的理智告诉自己：你不是个那种需要每天舔着男人、含着男人才能生存的妓女和男妓。  
做得有些尊严，别用火辣的眼神期待。  
等到古斯塔夫填满奥利弗体内的时候，他满足得叫出声。  
古斯塔夫的那东西，虽然这么说真的不好，不过奥利弗始终觉得这个男人说不定做过阳具整容。  
古斯塔夫把奥利弗塞得满满当当，他一开始没有扩张到那么开，古斯塔夫刚进去的时候像陷入了软泥，动弹不得。  
奥利弗其实非常痛苦，omega的身体却还在不断分泌各种激素让他兴奋起来，好感觉不到身体被撕裂的痛苦。  
和这么大的屌一起做爱，奥利弗脑子里昏昏沉沉地想，还真是太好了。  
他很满足。  
他第一次让这么大的插进来。  
古斯塔夫作为优秀的医生肯定早就发现了奥利弗的不适，他不着急动作，却握住奥利弗的性器，奥利弗胡乱抓来枕头垫在自己的屁股下面，好让自己的下体被他看的更清楚。  
奥利弗喘息，甚至扭了扭腰想让古斯塔夫这个“老年人”快点动作，奥利弗抬眼就迎上古斯塔夫的眼神——古斯塔夫的眼睛像只猫科的肉食动物，安静而危险。  
他意识到主动权不在自己的手上。  
面前的危险男人掌握了几乎全部的权利。  
奥利弗感觉到好闻的信息素在弥漫，他开始恍惚，手臂无力地自然搭在身边。  
终于古斯塔夫开始了活动他的腰。一开始他还真的这么以为：以为古斯塔夫这个老年人太久没做爱所以想要悠着点。  
奥利弗完全安静下去，他丧失了危机感，只在这信息素的海洋里浸泡，恨不得喝光这些美酒。  
他“醉”了。  
他感觉到古斯塔夫在顶弄自己的内部，性器总会顿一下，那龟头的形状几乎都能完全被奥利弗的肉穴勾勒出来，而是古斯塔夫也许是在尝试很多角度，找些什么。奥利弗没有反应，他还在信息素的味道里沉迷。  
古斯塔夫的技术很好，不会过于用力也不操之过急。他只是温柔而沉稳地在这体内寻找腺体，奥利弗恍惚中张开嘴呻吟。  
就在他沉迷在古斯塔夫带来的满足感中，突然看到古斯塔夫凑近他的耳边。  
他说：“别动，奥利弗。我在找你的生殖腔。”  
这句话让他慌了神。  
“你在说什么？！”奥利弗的理智回来了一大半，舒适的感觉此刻马上被恐惧代替。  
奥利弗年轻虽然放荡，却没有自己亲自生过孩子。他和beta的克莱尔做爱，却没想到就这样中招，剩下自己的小儿子，并且年纪轻轻就承担了责任。  
他害怕承担责任。  
所以在被询问生殖腔的时候，奥利弗慌了神。原本还算温和的男人此刻猛地动作起来，在刚才奥利弗放松、满足，和快感的同时，生殖腔的通道完全打开。古斯塔夫的性器已经挤在狭窄的通道，这让奥利弗几乎绷直脚尖尖叫。  
太痛了。  
古斯塔夫的手拍打了两下奥利弗的屁股，也许初衷是让奥利弗受辱，和之前一样，也许是为了让奥利弗放松，不要在生殖腔这么用力。  
然而不论是哪种，现在都没法降低任何一点奥利弗感受到的恐慌。  
他一开始在威胁，威胁古斯塔夫射进来就要他好看，然后他开始骂人，几乎用他所有能想到的凶狠的话去骂古斯塔夫，最后——  
“求你了，”他能感觉到古斯塔夫的性器在变大，性器底端正在慢慢有了成结的反应，古斯塔夫的前端完全卡在生殖腔里，就等他的射精，“不要射进来，射在外面！”  
这话就像什么黄色影片被强奸的对象们说的，那时候奥利弗还嘲笑他们天真，因为这句话根本就是诱人犯罪的导火索。  
真的降临在自己身上——奥利弗发现，他根本没法正常去思考这件事。  
他明明比古斯塔夫高，还壮，仅仅是因为古斯塔夫的味道，他就会流出爱液，会眩晕，会高潮。  
大量的精液随着成结的性器射进子宫，奥利弗在试图挣脱，然而成结的性器就像是猫的倒刺，狠狠卡在体内，让奥利弗没法动弹。  
那股液体和体温一样，甚至温度更低，这让奥利弗能够明显感觉到液体在充满子宫的感觉，他转头咬住古斯塔夫的肩膀，而古斯塔夫没松手的意思，甚至他伸手去抚摸奥利弗的头发，好像奥利弗是个十六岁的高中生。  
这一切都没什么意义。  
奥利弗想。  
现在的温存也好，古斯塔夫的抚摸也好，那些都是没有意义的。  
马上，很快。  
奥利弗就会变成别人的母亲。  
想到这一点，奥利弗在古斯塔夫的脸上狠狠打了一拳。  
虽然一点也没有力气，也一点都不疼。

——end


End file.
